


That's My Boy

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Are You Alice? (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe AU idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A 1x1 that never started...So have a story insteadAlastaire Kuroinu- 20- Spirit dog in human form- m- homoDog looks:His dog form is a lovely medium size thing with soft furred sleek muscled body and warm dark blue eyes. The soft fur of his is a reddish cinnamon almost, a shade of what one might very well call almost chestnut. It is accompanied by two feet having white toes and a bit of white on the chest as well.Human:His human form is slender and of somewhat shorter height, standing 5 foot 5 and weighing only one hundred and fifteen pounds. He has soft chestnut brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes, and his lips are soft and full. Some people mistake him for a girl for his looks, and he wears jeans and shirts that tend to hug his body.Personality:Wip!His family guarded an old building and a shrine, still does some of them.(Also Jessica and Jessie)
Relationships: Alice 89 x Cheshire, Dormouse x Caterpillar, Duke x Duchess, Hatter x Marianne, Queen of Hearts/Ofc, Tweedles x OMC, White Rabbit/March Hare/OFC





	That's My Boy

[b]Cheshire[/b]

The cat male purred as he sat up in a patch of sunlight he happened to have fallen asleep in. He flicked his ears a bit, then they perked slightly and a soft somewhat blush took to his face as he thought of the 89th Alice that had come to Wonderland. He was quite amused, still, whenever he would think of how 'Alice' had thought the Queen of Hearts was going to be some busty babe (he had been secretly watching, even then). Shaking soft reddish locks from his face, he smiled a soft smile as he thought of how it had been him that finally got 'Alice' in the end, and his lips parted to release rich vibrant laughter before looking about a moment then shaking his head and shrugging almost as though agreeing with himself on something, or whatnot. Twitching a bit, he thought he and 'Alice' had been getting closer of recent (or late, depending whose view it is), but decided just to be safe and test if this was true. Sneaking to the Hatter's, he quietly called "Alice, are you in there?"

[b]Caterpillar[/b]

The woman was, as per usual, in her library, where she had been quite frequently of late. Shaking her head as her thoughts drifted a bit, and not to books of any sort, she dusted off some spines and tried to focus. Soft, full lips pursed as she thought of the Dormouse and their last encounter, and hoping he might come around here again. Shaking off a dust cloth, she dusted off a few more books then descended the ladder, and as she reached the last rung she hopped down off of it. Her bust jiggled a bit from this, then she looked about the place a moment before heading over to her little kitchen area within here and looking about, dusting off the counter a bit, then dropping the cloth on the small table and walking to the kettle, putting on hot water. She made her (and his) favorite Black Cherry tea, pouring a few cups then walking out nursing the cup in her hands.

[b]Duchess[/b]

The young now teenager patted down her pink hair, ears in tune to all that what was always going on within this pretty little mansion, with its absolutely lovely gardens and the many hidden places to still be discovered. Shaking her head a bit, a soft blush rose to fill her cheeks a moment, as she thought to mind of the Duke and how he had grown, and boy had the boy grown... She no longer wondered what he would be like as a teenager, no, now she wondered how he might be as a man. And a man he would be in no time at all. The pink haired teenager herself glanced about her lovely room, then glanced up and softly said "Mr. Fish, I am ready to see him now..." She waited for the butler to nod his head to her once, and once he had she was then led from her room and down the little hallways and the corridors. She hummed a quiet tune to herself as they walked in silence (save for her humming that is), and once they had reached Duke's room she watched the butler politely step back. Nervously, she raised her hand and she knocked...

[b]Tweedle Dum[/b]

The brown haired male fixed his hat, which had somehow or other gotten knocked askew, and blinked lovely eyes that drew in the light. Shaking his head, Dum played with his coat for a moment, closing it then opening it, then closing it again. Stopping finally, he turned about to face where his brother was, and tilted his head as he thought for a moment. Smirking faintly, he laid down on his belly then began kicking his legs and making odd little sounds now and then. Finally, he clapped to himself, and the more cheerful of the two Tweedles giggled a bit as he then opened his mouth and called towards his brother "I am bored, Dee! Entertain me, will you please?"

[b]Alastaire[/b]

Now, one might wonder what a boy like this was doing in Wonderland, as all the rules had already been set to people and therefore there seemed to be no rhyme no reason to such an event taking place. However, here he was, running for his life from some less than happy food sellers and the dogs they used to guard their carts and or booths. A whimper slipped from the soft lipped mouth of the young male, and he swallowed and shuddered as he pelted on faster to slip their radar. Just as he was getting desperate, someone's cart was tipped and he leaped, the people and their dogs coming to one grinding halt. He panted as he ran on now, soon coming upon a house (Tweedles) and creeping into the bushes, curling up in the dirt there.


End file.
